sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Chewbacca and Roark
Roark is sitting, back against the wall, facing the door. His neutral expression smiles as he sees you. Jessalyn steps inside the door as it slides open, nodding with a smile to the guards outside who shut it behind her. She turns her attention inward and glances around, smiling. He is a man in his early 40s, his expression of attention covered by a somewhat neat beard. His brown hair is short and feathered back off his forehead, and his eyes are poison green. He is of average height and casual stride. He is dressed in subdued colors of black and slate grey; black pants with a simple button-up grey dress shirt. Roark gestures slightly. "They still have not granted me a chair with which to give you a seat." Jessalyn chuckles. "That's quite all right." She walks towards the wall, her arms crossed casually over her chest. Roark motions to nearby floorspace as if offering a throne. "Will this suit?" He seems in better spirits than usual. Jessalyn nods, sliding her back along the wall as she sits down next to you. She draws her knees up, resting her elbows on them as she glances at you. "How are you?" she asks in a soft serious voice. Roark mmms, studying your face before looking across the room. "I'm alright. My options become somewhat more limited." He gives you a quick smile. "You?" Jessalyn purses her lips as she nods, her gaze drifting across the room. "I'm all right. Busy thinking about things an everyday flight tech isn't used to thinking about. Quite frustrating, but I can't complain really." She sighs softly as she shakes her h ead. Roark chuckles. "Oh? Like what?" Jessalyn lifts her chin, an ironic grin crossing her face. "Oh, politics and heroics!" She chuckles, glancing back at you. Roark chuckles. "What, the New Republic isn't chock full of both, all the time?" The question comes out indirectly wry. Jessalyn grins, her eyes dancing with humor. "So I had thought, but it seems our heroic regulars are either imprisoned or missing," she muses. "Thus it falls to the mere flight techs to try and figure everything out." Roark grins, asking curiously, "And what heroic deeds did you do today? I'm going to ask you, because my days are otherwise mindnumbingly boring without someone to talk to." Jessalyn stretches her long legs out in front of her, crossing them at the ankles and clasping her hands over her stomach. "Oh, I didn't actually 'do' any deeds," she says. "I simply had to... think about how they might be conducted." Her voice lowers. "I f it.. becomes necessary." Roark nods understandingly. "They give you anything to go on?" Jessalyn shakes her head slowly, her hair falling over her eyes as her neck bends forward. "No." Roark looks thoughtful. "I could probably help with that..." Jessalyn blinks quickly, her head lifting to meet your gaze. "What?" she whispers. Her hand lifts to brush the hair from her eyes. Roark blinks and looks back to you. "Someone came to visit yesterday. Hinted that I could trade things I know for release. He wasn't too clear." Jessalyn narrows her eyes. "Who?" she asks. Roark shakes his head. "He didn't give his name. He was somewhat unclear." Jessalyn sits up straighter, turning so that she is facing you. "Well.. what did he say?" Roark frowns. "He hinted that my lawyer no longer is working on my behalf, then was very vague. I think he wanted information." Jessalyn frowns deeply, leaning the back of her head against the wall. "I see." She glances at you. "And how do you this can help me?" Roark reasons, "Well, I'm assuming the current situation has some bearing on what you're doing, with the ships." He pauses, watching you. "Or not. I don't know. Jessalyn, do your people torture for information?" Jessalyn stares at you blankly. "Ships?" She shakes her head, blinking, then does a double take at the question. "Torture? Xegid, of course not! Do you think we're the Empire?" she spits. Roark says quickly, "I'm sorry, I don't have a very good view of the New Republic right now, given all that's gone on. It...just occured to me with this man. I wanted to know a bit of what to expect." Jessalyn sighs, massaging her temples with her fingers. "It's all right. I understand your position." She looks at you with an exhausted expression. "It is not policy, of course, to use torture. But since I have no idea who this man was, I'm .. a bit conc erned myself." She frowns. Roark is quick to smile. "I'm sure it's just posturing. It's at least interesting." Jessalyn chuckles. "You must really be bored," she comments wryly. "All right. Let me gather my thoughts here. What did you mean about the ships?" Roark says, "Well, you mentioned heroics. What did you mean? I know there's quite a few starfighters here, so I was guessing." Jessalyn nods her head. "Ahhh. I see. Well, it was more like we were trying to think of what to do if it so happens that Captain Solo is in Imperial hands." Roark mmms thoughtfully. Jessalyn watches your expression, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Roark says, "Well, as far as I know, he is not with the Imperials." Jessalyn nods. "Yes, I know that. But... we fear that he soon may be." Roark says, in tones of apology, "It's out of my hands now. But I think that's the sort of information this man was looking for." Jessalyn looks at you with her pale green eyes. "I see." She pauses. "Xegid... I..." She glances down. "I feel really badly about this whole situation. What you have had to go through. But I also... well, perhaps it is hard for you to understand what Solo means to us. And.." She sighs softly. "I know his wife. I know the kind of agony she must be going through." Roark nods and says carefully, "I know. But once the Empire found out he'd been arrested, there was nothing we could do to reverse it. A high ranking Imperial was there at the arrest. It was unavoidable." Jessalyn touches your arm gently. "I'm not blaming you. Please don't take it that way. I am just trying to let you understand that I want this to turn out all right for all the parties concerned." Her eyes search yours. "Including you." Roark smiles a crooked smile. "I'm a bit defensive about the issue. It's alright. And I want it to work out well too, though...I have no Authority to defend now, which is a great weight off my shoulders." Jessalyn's fingers tighten around your arm. "Good. I just want you to know where I stand." She smiles gently. "Can you tell me what happened, exactly what that man said to you yesterday?" Roark smiles, relaxing against the wall. "Well, he brought his own chair. He told me my lawyer, Pike, was no longer working for my benefit. Then he offered to send a woman in for my...ah, pleasure." He sounds amused at this last. Jessalyn raises an eyebrow, her cheeks paling slightly. She hesitates as if composing herself, and then says, "Please, go on..." Roark glances at you, concerned. "Oh, I told him where to put his suggestion, believe me. The nerve of the man was astounding. Then he destroyed my companel and implied that I might want to cooperate. I was too angry to give a compromising reply to him an d he left." Jessalyn presses her lips tightly together, her brows furrowing. "Can you tell me what he looked like?" Roark says, "Oh, tall, a bit gaunt. Black hair with brilliant blue eyes against tanned skin. Wearing brown and white. He refused to tell me what his name was." The door opens a crack, and the guard glances in. After assuring himself of the wellness of the contents of the room, the door closes with a hiss. Jessalyn laces her fingers together over her knees as she bends them. "And you've never seen him before?" Roark glances briefly at the door, saying, "Never. He'd be interesting if he didn't give me a feeling of menace." Jessalyn looks at the door and then back at you, biting her lower lip. "I see." She thinks for a moment. "I'll try and find out something. I don't want anything to happen to you." Roark smiles. "I don't think he means me harm. He's just not very encouraging. Don't worry about it." Jessalyn lowers her gaze, the color rising to her cheeks. "Still," she insists. "I don't like the sound of this." Roark murmurs, "I don't really want to stir things up at this point." Jessalyn nods her agreement, her gaze still lowered. "I know. I... probably worry too much. But like I said, I'm not used to these situations." Her eyes dance as she looks up at you. "Machines don't get into this kind of trouble." Roark chuckles, laying a hand over your's. "Do well to thank them for that. I'd rather be working on a ship instead of this whole mess, actually. You're right, much less trouble." Jessalyn's smile is dazzling as she winks at you. "When this is all over, maybe that's all I'll have to worry about for awhile." Her fingers clasp through yours as she sighs wistfully. Roark smiles. "It'll seem like a vacation by that point, I think." Chewbacca comes in and shuts the door behind him. Chewbacca has arrived. Roark is seated on the floor against the far wall, Jessalyn next to him. He's smiling, caught at the tail end of saying something. Jessalyn is sitting on the floor along the back wall next to Roark. When the door opens she withdraws her hand from his and looks up, blushing slightly. Chewbacca comes in with 4 of the 8 gaurds behind him. He flashes a glare at the companel then to Roark. One of the gaurds steps in front of the Wookiee, "Um Sir.. come with us please." he says, hand on blaster. The other 3 stand back glumly. Roark glances to the intruding party and frowns. "What?" He eyes the guard. You sense: Chewbacca seems upset about something. Jessalyn's smile abruptly fades. "What's going on?" Jessalyn gets to her feet, then glances down and offers a hand to help Roark up. Chewbacca moves over and touches Jess on the shoulder, snuffling agitatedly to her.. Roark looks surprised, taking the offer of help from Jessa. "Look here, I'm at least owed an explanation." He directs a glare to the Wookie, pulling himself up straight. Apparently, he's decided he doesn't like being pushed around. "Explain. Now." Roark rolls a 20 for his INTIMIDATION skill. A Good roll! Chewbacca says, "Jess, I have reason to believe he's in danger. And until I can speak with Dillon we have to move him. Get him on board the Black Dragon, we're blasting off now." in Wookiee. Chewbacca rolls a 8 for his WILLPOWER skill. A Poor roll! Jessalyn listens to the Wookiee carefully, then looks over at Roark, murmuring softly to him as she tries to explain. You whisper, "He says that he believes you are in danger, and wants to move you out of here." to Roark. Chewbacca is clambering to growl and bark at the same time. The howls and yelps jumbling up in his mouth. He seems anxious about something. Roark keeps his gaze on the Wookie, but nods slightly. "Then explain how you came to that conclusion." Jessalyn looks over at Chewbacca, her brows raised raised. "He wants to know why you think that?" Chewbacca says, "Jess, tell him.. someone visited him yesterday. We know who it was, and we also know that Dillon has returned. Until we speak with Dillon we can assume his motives would be to buy off an internal NR agent and compromise Roark's position, or even threaten his life. I can't take that risk. Tell him Jess.." in Wookiee. Jessalyn rakes her hands back through her hair, trying to catch everything the Wookiee says, and she turns to Roark to translate. The gaurd wraps his fingers around his blaster, "Sir please.. we have reason to believe you may be in danger. We will remove you by force if necessary." he says matter of factly, then turns to snap for one of the other men who steps forward. You whisper, "He says that we know who came to visit you, and that Dillon has returned. He assumes that his motives would be to buy off an internal NR agent and compromise your position or threaten your life." to Roark. Roark directs an imperious glare at the guard, before returning his gaze to the Wookie. Jessalyn glares at the guard with flashing green eyes. "Just you be patient!" she demands. Chewbacca allows a whine to escape his mouth while looking from Roark to Jess. Roark frowns as he listens to Jessalyn, and he smiles faintly as she snaps at the guard. He holds up a hand to her, making a low hushing noise as he murmurs quietly to her. Jessalyn turns to look at Roark with pleading in her eyes. The gaurd gives Chewbacca a singular look before sighing and remaining motionless. Roark whispers, "It's alright, they've little reason to harm me. Chewbacca wants me intact. I doubt the veracity of his paranoia though, Dillon has no reason to want me dead." Chewbacca tilts his head to the side defeatedly and rumbles to Jess.. Chewbacca says, "Tell him we are moving him for his own safety. We just don't know what Dillon may be up to." in Wookiee. Roark senses, "Jessalyn smiles gently. "Chewbacca will not harm you, I can assure you of that. YOu have nothing lose, at least. He really does have your interest at heart." Jessalyn nods to the Wookiee as she explains his words to Roark. Roark loosk sidelong at Chewbacca. "Alright, where are you taking me?" Chewbacca says, "Aboard the Black Dragon. I'll tell you where our destination is once we board." in Wookiee. Jessalyn translates, "To the Black Dragon. It's a freighter. On board he'll tell us where we're going." Roark frowns. "That doesn't answer my question. What's our final destination?" Jessalyn sighs, shrugging her shoulders, and glances at Chewbacca. Chewbacca growls in frustration to Jess, his head moving with every sound.. Chewbacca says, "When we get on board. Jess you must persuade him that I can be trusted. I don't want anything to happen to him." in Wookiee. Jessalyn nods emphatically, turning to explain. Roark looks to Jessa, his manner relaxing. Jessalyn says gently, "He will tell us on board, Xegid. Please trust him. I'll be with you. You know I won't let anything happen to you." Chewbacca waits with as much calm as he can muster for Roark's reply. Roark studies her face, then turns a much cooler look upon the Wookie. "Alright, though I'd imagine I have little choice in the matter." A frown from the gaurd answers the question. "Let's move." he grunts. The other gaurds snapping into place to form a perimeter around the man. Jessalyn relaxes visibly, placing a hand gently on Roark's arm and glaring at the guards. Roark glances briefly to Jessalyn before turning to the door. Chewbacca turns and lumbers out. Chewbacca leaves through the door, into the corridor. Chewbacca has left. Roark leaves through the door, into the corridor. Roark has left. Fore Corridor -- NRV Hyperon The Corridor comes from the aft side of the ship, all of it white panelled and well lit. Two doors on the Port side lead to the Crew Quarters and the XO's Office, respectively. The single door onthe Starboard wall leads to the CO's Quarters. Further fore, at the end of the corridor, there is a rather big door labelled 'Gunnery Section'; two ramps lead up and down. The one that goes down leads to the Hangar Bay and the Troops Quarters, while the one that heads up takes you to the virtual brain of the ship: the Bridge. Contents: Roark Chewbacca R2-D2 Obvious exits: Roark murmurs briefly to Jessa as they walk. Roark whispers, "I have a bad feeling about this." Chewbacca motions for the other 4 gaurds who lead the way. The entourage makes its way down the corridor toward the Hangar Bay. Chewbacca tosses a look back at Xegid, looking somewhat forlorn. Jessalyn gives Roark a sidelong look, worry in her eyes, and simply nods. Roark deftly ignores the Wookie. Chewbacca steps through the huge blast doors onto the Docking Bay. Chewbacca has left. Fore Corridor -- NRV Hyperon The Corridor comes from the aft side of the ship, all of it white panelled and well lit. Two doors on the Port side lead to the Crew Quarters and the XO's Office, respectively. The single door onthe Starboard wall leads to the CO's Quarters. Further fore, at the end of the corridor, there is a rather big door labelled 'Gunnery Section'; two ramps lead up and down. The one that goes down leads to the Hangar Bay and the Troops Quarters, while the one that heads up takes you to the virtual brain of the ship: the Bridge. Contents: Roark R2-D2 Obvious exits: Roark steps through the huge blast doors onto the Docking Bay. Roark has left. The huge blast doors to the Hangar Bay slide open. You cross them and enter the Main Hangar Bay. Hangar Bay -- NRV Hyperon The scrolling space that can be viewed through the hanger's docking entrance is the most impressive detail when you enter the bay. This room is widely spacious, and can hold a number of smaller vessels, like fighters. On the starboard wall, a huge sliding double door leads to the Cargo Bay. Contents: Roark Chewbacca STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- NRV Aeradan STARFIGHTER: Telgorn Assault Shuttle -- Blind Spirit STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Firestorm STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Excalibur Zarcane riding Speeder Bike -- Darkest Night Security Detail STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 5 STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 4 STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 2 STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Night's Errand STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- NRV Reef Home STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 8 STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 7 STARFIGHTER: X-Wing - Rogue 1 Obvious exits: Roark picks out one ship from the group and eyes it a moment before looking away. He continues walking. Jessalyn follows the others, her fists clenched at her sides. Chewbacca stands by the Black Dragon's ramp as the 4 lead gaurds enter it. The remaining 4, surrounding Roark move on towards the ship. One of them speaks up, "This is the one Sir." You sense: Chewbacca gives you an apologetic look. Roark nods, glancing to Jessalyn again before boarding. Jessalyn eyes the guards, then looks at the Wookiee questioningly. The remaining 4 gaurds follow Roark into the ship. Roark has left. Roark enters the Black Dragon. Chewbacca waits for Jess, looking glum, but disturbed. Jessalyn sighs, staring at her boot toes for a moment. Then she makes her way to the ramp, her fists still clenched at her sides. STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon You enter the ship. Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Contents: Roark Obvious exits: Chewbacca has arrived. Roark stands, looking indifferent. Chewbacca shuts the hatch behind him and it buzzes closed. The pressure in the room changes slightly. He snuffles to Jess.. Chewbacca says, "Let's find some place comfortable for him." in Wookiee. Jessalyn glances behind her at Chewbacca, and nods her agreement. "That would be good. He deserves that at least." Roark looks to Jessalyn, questioningly. The 8 guards move through the passageway. Jessalyn places a slender hand on Roark's shoulder. "He just wants to find a comfortable place for you." Roark nods neutrally and follows the guards. Roark walks into the Rear Corridor of the ship Roark has left. Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Contents: Chewbacca Obvious exits: Airlock Entry Area Jessalyn glances up at you with a concerned expression. Chewbacca snuffles.. Chewbacca says, "Just trust me." in Wookiee. Chewbacca moves forward with you.. Chewbacca walks into the Rear Corridor of the ship Chewbacca has left. Jessalyn rolls her eyes, spreading her hands wide. "DO I hav a choice?" Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Obvious exits: Airlock Entry Area You walk into the Rear Corridor of the ship Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Contents: Chewbacca Roark Obvious exits: Chewbacca motions toward the fore corridor and moves heavily toward it, his weight sounding noisily on the metal floor. Roark follows, glancing at the ship as he walks. Jessalyn follows behind the Wookiee, her boots clicking on the floor. The guards, in single file with Roark near the back move that way also. Chewbacca walks Fore to the Main Corridor of the ship. Chewbacca has left. You quickly cross to fore, heading into the main corridor of the ship. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard Contents: Chewbacca Obvious exits: Entry Area Escape Pods Crew's Quarters Bridge Roark walks in from the Entry Area of the ship. Roark has arrived. Chewbacca stops by a sealed door and touches a release. The lead guard mentions, "You can stay in the Crew's Quarters Sir." Roark crosses his arms on his chest and nods shortly. "There a bed in it?" You sense: Chewbacca gives you a look signifying that you should go with him. Chewbacca senses, "Jessalyn nods, frowning slightly." The guard looks perplexed at the question and ducks his head inside the room. "It appears so. Yes." he looks at the Wookiee then motions for 2 of the guards to enter the room. Roark mutters, "Good. I'd give my left arm for someplace better than the floor to sleep." Roark senses, "Jessalyn touches your hand briefly, giving you a sympathetic look." Squad Leader grins slightly, "Well we aren't maniacs." he nods his head toward the door, signalling in no uncertain terms that you should enter. Roark directs a smirk at the guard, and glances to Jessalyn with a faint smile before turning and heading into the room. Roark walks into the Crew's Quaters on the ship Roark has left. Chewbacca growls something.. Chewbacca says, "Two guards inside, two out. The other two roving about the ship. The last two will be on the bridge." in Wookiee. Chewbacca mrmphles softly to Jess.. Jessalyn frowns, clearly displeased with the guards, and slides her hands into her pockets. "All right," she sighs. Chewbacca says, "Jess.. please understand this is only for his safety." in Wookiee. Jessalyn glances up at Chewbacca. "I understand that. But why do we have to keep treating him as if he's a criminal?" Chewbacca sighs blinking his eyes. He growls simply before moving off down the corridor.. Chewbacca says, "I have to get us underway, then I'll come back to talk." in Wookiee. Jessalyn stands in the hallway, staring at the metal floor. "All right," she murmurs. Chewbacca leaves quickly toward the Bridge. Chewbacca walks Fore to the Bridge of the ship. Chewbacca has left. A soft whine and general soothing hum from below signifies the ship is in Hyperspace. You walk into the Crew's Quaters on the ship Crew's Quarters--Black Dragon These crew quarters are a place for the crew only. This is where they relax and sleep, as well as other various tasks that may be necessary. Contents: Roark Obvious exits: Main Corridor Roark is sprawled on a bunk and looks fairly comfortable. His eyes are open and he stares at the ceiling. Jessalyn enters the quarters and gives the guards a look signifying that they are dismissed. As they leave, she looks towards the bunk, tucking a stray curling strand of hair behind her ear. Roark is somewhat sprawled on a bunk, and turns his head as Jessalyn, then Chewie, enter. Chewbacca stands in the door arguing with the two guards who just left. "But.. but she.." the man is saying. The Wookiee is waving his arms and howling at him. Jessalyn glances back at Chewbacca, frowning. Chewbacca tosses up his arms in a defeated whine and moves into the room, leaving the door open. He glares partially at Jess, but doesn't seem to peeved. He vocalizes something to no one in particular.. Chewbacca says, "We are on our way to Yavin. We should arrive there in a few hours." in Wookiee. Jessalyn stands straighter, perking at what the Wookiee says, and a smile crossing her face. She glances back at Roark. "We're on our way to Yavin." Long distance to Chewbacca: Jessalyn grins. "Really. Wow. We must be hanging out too much. :P" Roark nods mutely, then turns onto his side, back to the two. He settles there, making himself comfortable for a moment, then is still. Chewbacca emits a sound that seems almost like a snort.. Chewbacca says, "Just tell him to make himself comfortable. I know he doesn't like me very much, but this is all for his own good." in Wookiee. Jessalyn sighs, giving a nods in Chewie's direction, then moving closer and murmurring to him softly. Chewbacca finishes his vocalization, throwing an examining look toward Roark before moving clumsily from the room. Chewbacca stops as he notices Jess and leans back in, keeping balance with one shaggy hand on the edge of the door frame. Chewbacca senses, "Jessalyn touches your arm. "Do you want me to stay with him in here? I'd rather do that than send those.. guards back in here." She frowns." Chewbacca listens to her briefly then glances at the man before nodding to Jessa. A slight affirmative whine coming from his throat. He leaves quickly. Jessalyn nods, turning around as Chewie leaves and looking back at Roark. Roark hasn't moved since he settled. Chewbacca walks into the Main Corridor of the ship Chewbacca has left. Jessalyn pulls a chair away from a table and sits down, leaning her forehead in her hands as she sighs softly. Roark remains quiet. Jessalyn drums her nails on the tabletop, frowning to herself. Roark turns his head, half looking over a shoulder. Jessalyn traces an invisible pattern on the surface of the table with her fingernail, silent, and purses her lips thoughtfully. Roark murmurs, "What's on your mind?" Jessalyn's lips turn up in a slight smile, but her gaze doesn't lift. "Going home," she says quietly, shaking her head. Roark is quiet a moment, then says, "Me too." Jessalyn bites her lip, glancing up and looking at you through a lock of hair. Roark's profile gazes at the ceiling. Jessalyn looks back down at the table again. "I .. just thought you'd rather have me in here than those damn guards," she smiles. Roark chuckles. "You guessed right." He turns over onto his back to look at you. "I think I'm just going to give up thinking I'm anymore than an object to be moved around." Jessalyn looks over at you with sincere eyes. "Xegid, that's not true," she says softly. Roark says, "Is it not? I don't agree." Jessalyn presses her lips tightly together, staring at you for a long silent moment, then simply turns her back, crossing her arms on the table and resting her forehead against them. Roark frowns, watching you silently for a moment. After a while, he murmurs, "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated by all this." Jessalyn remains quiet, only the soft sound of her breathing heard in the small room. Roark sighs noisily. After a long while, Jessalyn sits up, leaning back in her chair tiredly and staring at the ceiling. Roark continues to watch you thoughtfully, frowning. Roark asks hopefully, "Help me get out of this?" Jessalyn gradually becomes aware of your gaze, and glances over briefly, frowning. "What can I do?" Roark says, "I don't know yet, I'll have a better idea when we get there." Jessalyn sighs with frustration. "Xegid, I can't betray my friends," she murmurs quietly. Roark nods slightly. "I thought not. I don't know then." Jessalyn runs her hands over her thighs distractedly. "There are other ways. I will do what I can. Please don't lose hope." Roark nods. "Well, I'm pretty much at the whim of your friend." Jessalyn gets to her feet, her arms crossed over her chest as she paces around the room. Roark asks, "Any idea what he has in mind? I mean, long term?" Jessalyn stops her pacing, staring at the door. "No. But I'll talk to him. Let me see what I can find out. He.. trusts me. Apparently." She grimaces. Roark nods, poison eyes gazing at you. "I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to, Jessa." Jessalyn looks over at you, wrapping her arms more tightly about herself. "But I do want to help you." Roark says firmly, "I'm not going to ask you. Just promise me...put in a word so I survive this, eh?" He smiles slightly. Jessalyn moves closer to the bunk, laying a hand on your shoulder. "You have my word. You will survive this. You have to catch up to me, remember?" She smiles gently. Roark smiles, nodding. "Exactly." Jessalyn winks. "So you have to not only survive. But thrive." She gives a bright smile. Roark says wryly, "I think I'll concentrate on the surviving part first. One thing at a time." Jessalyn chuckles, playfully mussing your hair and grinning. "Good enough." She goes over to one of the other bunks and sits down, pulling off her boots and sitting back, hugging a pillow to her chest as she purses her lips thoughtfully. Roark smiles and stretches a syou walk away. "For now, I'm going to be glad I'm not sleeping on a hard floor." Jessalyn grins, resting her chin into the softness of the pillow. "And I'll be glad you're not sleeping in a room with those awful guards." She shudders. Roark shrugs, resettling on his back and resting his hands on his chest. "They kept quiet." Jessalyn grins, raising an eyebrow playfully as she watches you lay back. "Oh, so you want them back, eh? I can gladly leave." Jessalyn picks up an extra pillow and tosses it in your direction. Roark says quickly, "Ah, it wasn't pleasant by a long shot." He ducks away, grinning, as the pillow plunks against his side. Jessalyn hmmphs and sets her pillow back down on the bed, resting her cheek on it as she stretches her long legs out over the length of the mattress Roark wraps an arm around the pillow and sighs. "I feel like I'm camping." He grins. Jessalyn chuckles, the sound muffled by the pillow. "Gods, I haven't camped since I was.. probably eight. And that was on Yavin, as a matter of fact." Roark murmurs, "I think camping will have to wait until another time." He pauses. "G'night, Jessa." Jessalyn smiles, closing her eyes. "Good night, Xegid." Chewbacca and Roark